


The Sense Of The Beginning ( superfamily oneshots)

by ProtectiveIrondad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Multi, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectiveIrondad/pseuds/ProtectiveIrondad
Summary: What happens when you throw a team full of super people and along with some teenage drama . .....well I think we can all see what happens
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 15





	1. Ideas

Hey guy you may know my other work Before I met you and I'm still working on it but for this book I'll need y'all's help. 

Please comment all and any ideas y'all have


	2. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsibly- Peter parker

Peter was sitting next to his window o. His bed in a three story apartment building. He looked at the mask that was in his lap as he used his super hearing to listen to the footsteps as they neared the apartment building . He looked at the two other beds that was in the same room as him as tears start to fall down his face .

He remembered the night he found his aunt laying down on the ground. He remembered how he found the door forced opened. He remembered all of the awful memories that he wished he rather forget. He wished he still had all of his family instead of sitting at some foster home

Now don't get him wrong , he was thankful for what he ad now but it wasn't what he use to have ....what he could never have back.

He flinched when he heard a loud knock on the door which soon followed by the footsteps and the knock on the bedroom door " Peter some people are here" he quickly hid his mask bag with his suit and zipped it up. the women smiles kindly as she walked into the room followed by two men one blonde and one black hair . His mouth gaped opened as he realized who the men were.

" T... Tony s..Stark and captain American !?" He said shocked. The women nods as she smiled sweetly " their here to adopt you...so you might want to pack your bags" she said before going to the door " I'll leave y'all to get to know each other" she said before walking out and closing the door

Peter nods still in shocked as Steve and Tony smile sweetly at him " I..I'll pack my bags " he said as he quickly gathered up what little belongings he had the grabbed his two bags and put his shoes on " I'm ready" he said

" Thats great , but we have a whole bedroom on our floor for you, the lady told us that you like star wars but not much else" Tony said. " Yeah but we're really excited to get to meet you Peter" Steve said.

Peter gave a small smile " yeah , but I also like chemistry and mechanics " he said . Tony smirked " another science bro yes!" He said excited . Steve sighed " great" he grouns. 

" Well then let's go , happy doesn't like waiting" tony said as him and Steve walked out with Peter following them. " Why is a guy named after a emotion?" Peter asked . " No one will ever know" Steve said smiling getting into the car after the got out of the building and saying bye to the women as Tony got in then Peter then Steve.


	3. family sticks together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angle with a shot gun is the song for this chapter  
> peter is 8 and is on his way to school  
> the super husbands are glad all is going well ........until its not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what yall think and the next part will be of the movie night

peter hurry up breakfast is ready" steve yelled out setting down three plates of food as he smiles hearing the pattering of shoes coming down the stairs as he sees the mop of brown curles and bambi brown eyes

" hey papa, i have all my stuff ready like you and dad said" peter said sitting down in his seat smiling brightly

" thats very good peter papa will need to pick you up today after school" tony said walking in he had his formal business suite on as he sat beside steve

steve smiles softly as he kissed his husbands cheek " you dad has a meeting today so if you want we an stop by for ice cream if you want " steve said looking at his son

peter nods thrilled as he bounced in his seat " calm down peter and hurry and finish your food, you dont want to be late do you" tony said placing a hand gently on his sons shoulder

peter shook his head and started eating as the family sat in silence eating after everyone was done steve collected the plates and puts them in the sink and quickly washes them

" well i have to get going , have a good day peter " tony said kissing the top on his sons head getting up and walking to steve and turned his head so he could reach his lips as he kissed them then pulled away

" have a good day at your meeting babe" steve said smiling as he watched tony walk towards the elavator and peter grab his bag jumping up and down at the door

" hurry papa" peter said " im coming peter " steve said grabbing the keys to one of the cars he could actually could drive as he took his sons hand as they got in the elvator and a few minutes later were in the car heading to the school

" now peter if you ever need papa or daddy just tell the teacher to call us okay?" steve said pulling up to the school a few minutes later as he pulled over and pulled of his seat belt and got out and opes peters door and helped him unbuckle his seat belt

" yes papa i promise" peter said smiling so bright the sun would be ashamed of itself " good boy " steve said taking his sons hand and leading him inside and towards his classroom as he kneeled down to his sons level " be good and ill be back after schools over" he said smiling and kissing the top of his sons head " yes papa" peter said before rushing off towards his friends steve smiles softly wondering when he got so lucky to have a son like peter and a wonderful husband as he walked out of the class room heading towards his car as he pulled out a list out of the dash board of things he needed to get done ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- a few hours later the school bell rang as the students were lead in a single file line with the teacher in front outside to the front of the school then the teacher gave them each a peice of candy for their good behavior as the kids ran to their parents

" papa!" peter said loudly running to the large man with a blue cap on " hey peter did you have a good day?" steve said smiling taking his son in his arms hugging him before going to the car and helping him in

" yup ned and mj played blocks with me then we had story time" peter said getting in his car seat as steve buckled him in before getting in himself " thats great peter now for being good we'll stop for ice cream" steve said pulling out and going towards the compound smiling " yay" peter said smiling steve sighed as he stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green then when it did he slowly pulled out before there a screech of breaks and a crunch of metal as his head hit the drivers window as he grouns hearing someone yelling as his eyes barley open as he saw guys in black suites and mask dragging his son towards a black van " daddy!!" peter yells struggling "peter....." he said trying to open the door before it went black -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- tony had just finished his lecture before his phone rang as he held up a finger and answered it " this is stark " he said " hello mr stark there was an accident concerning your husband steve" the males voice said " steve.....whate happened and what about peter?!" tony demanded " your husband was the only on in the car when the EMTs got there and hes in stable conditions and the police request you get here as quickly as possible on concerning regarding your son at New york city hospital" the male said " peter ....ill be there in five" tony said rushing out of the room quickly texting pepper on the situation before calling his suit to him as it surrounded him as he flew to the hospital --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As the suit landed tony quickly got out as it retracted as he rushed in and saw the police and doctors talking " hey how is he and wheres peter?!" he asked as his worry showed in his eyes " mr stark witnesses say that your son peter...was kidnapped on the scene after one of the guys knocked your husband out after T boning him in the passenger side making his head hit the drivers side window . All of my officers are looking for your son" the cheif said tony shook his head before he saw fire and pressed a special button on the side of his watch to have the avengers assemble at the compound as he ran back to his suit as it surrounded his body as he flew to the compound ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- all of the avengers were in one of the meeting rooms and sitting in the chairs waiting for tony before the door slammed opened as tony walked in " tony whats happening and wheres steve?" clint asked " someone T boned him when he was heading home with peter and someone took peter " tony said angry " what ....we have to find him !" sam said worried as natasha nods " cameras around the area caught the plate numbers to the van , natasha clint sam and rodney go find them and make them pay and call me when you do " tony said as the three nods and rushed out of the room tony was shaking as his eyes squezzed shut before there was a hand on his shoulder "theyll find them tony but steve needs you " bruce said " they have my baby bruce....they taken him because i shouldve known somthing like this would happen !" tony said turning away as tears ran down his face " tony listen....do you regret adopting him?" bruce said " never!" tony said " then its not your fault now lets go to the hospital a support steve tony nods and lets the other man lead him to one of the other cars ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- steve was looking out the window before the door to his room opened revealing tony and bruce " tony!, wheres peter did they get him!" steve asked raising up quickly tony quickly hugged steve " sam cilnt and natasha are searching " he said " this is all my fau....." steve started before a hand went over his mouth " dont you dare say its your fault " tony said as tears ran down his face " steve looked shocked before hugging his husband tightly as the sun started setting --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- natasha smirks as she spots the car driving into a warehouse from one of the buildings she was on " found them" she said into her coms " finally..are you sure its not a dud like we've been searching for hours " clint said " im sure " natasha said as clint and sam joined her on the rooftop " ill call tony" sam said as he opens his phone quickly dailing the number ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- tony jumps as he looked at his phone as it rung as he quickly picked it up " tell me yall found somthing" " we found the warehouse " sam said on the other end " good start the fight ill be there in 5 " tony said quickly getting their location before running off and once he was outside his suit surrounded him as he flew ready to get his son

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

peter looked around scared as the bad men had him sit in a chair with his hands tied painfully behind him as tears ran down his face " let me go i want my daddy and papa!" he yelled

" shut the kid up" one the men said as the other went to peter with a gagged and forced his mouth open before forcing the gag in and tying it behind the kids head " there that should keep him qui..." the man started to say before a blast knocked out a window before the falcon, black widow , and hawkeye busted in followed by..  
"its ironman !" one of the men said as he tried to run before a knife stopped him in his tracks as he fell to ground before the black widow went to get her knife " man only a few of you guys here and you really think you can kidnapp a billionars kid?" she said   
  
tony quickly flew to his son and untied him and took the gag off as she held him to his chest before shooting his repulers at the man killing him   
" im taking him to steve ill meet yall at the compound for a movie night with all of us..ill order food" tony said  
" go to your husband " natasha said walking and kissing peters head " and ill pick up some of your favorite ice cream peter " she said her eyes turning sad when peter didnt answer but cried into tonys chest as she stepped away as the dad and child went to the hospital.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
steve as talking to bruce as he looked out the window sadly before the door opened once again but reavaling tony and.." peter!" steve yelled out as he quickly got up not caring about his head injury as he bent down and hugged his child tightly " papa..." he heard peter say before going into sobs before he picked him up and hugged his husband   
" the doctors said i could leave but i have to wear this head wrap and take it easy" steve said as tony nods hugging peter like he would dissapper if he let go   
' lets go home " tony said   
" ill bring yalls bags and i called happy to come pick you guys up then come back for me" bruce said  
" thanks bruce for everything" tony said  
" anything for my science bro" he said before the family walked out   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all ideas are welcome and are free to comment but I don't do no ships that have to do with adults and kids . Some ideas may take on or two chapters and the one shots are welcome anytime


End file.
